


The Red Paladin's curse

by noxiousSanctity



Series: Curses And Blessings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CORAN BACKSTORY CORAN BACKSTORY, Gentle Dom Hunk, Hunk just wants to help him, Keith can't breathe, Keith doesn't know how to process feelings, Keith is a M E S S, Lance is best wingman, Loving Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protect Coran, Small mentions of everyone else, and it's killing him, slow lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith was afraid.Of hunk? No.Of what Hunk was doing to him.





	1. Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Heith. I need it. ALSO WHERE THE FUCK IS CORAN'S BACKSTORY

            The first time Keith notices is when dinner is over, and everyone is filing out. He’s a slow eater, and he always has been whenever the luxury of taking his time had arose in the desert. Now, though the luxury is constantly available, but everyone still leaves the table. Keith hates to admit it, but it makes him a little anxious, even though he’s used to it. One by one, each paladin (and altean) make their excuse to leave, putting their dishes away and walking out of the dining room. It makes him feel the urge to eat faster, or just not to eat at all rush through his veins. As he’s trying to pick which one to do, he looks up and sees Hunk, still sitting and eating, new food freshly on his plate.

            “Um.” Keith manages to mumble, a sense of guilt rushing over him. “You don’t have to stay.” Hunk looks at him with such genuine surprise that it almost takes the red paladin. Instead of answering, Hunk just raises an eyebrow, and Keith feels the sweat drip down his neck. “I mean it, I can eat alone. You don’t have to wait for me.”

            Hunk’s smile was soft, brown eyes warm with benevolence. “Yeah, I don’t _have_ to. But I want to. Nobody should ever have to eat alone; you get me?” He continued to speak, as if it were a rhetorical question. “Meals are meant to be shared, to be something you do with someone close. So, I’ll stay with you. It’s no big deal.” His smile widened, showing off pearly whites. “Is that okay?”

            Keith coughed and cleared his throat, looking down at his own plate. “I-yeah, it’s fine. You can stay. It’s not a big deal.” He could hear Hunk’s warm huff of a laugh as the spoon scraped against his plate. Keith didn’t realize it at the time, but it was, in fact, _a big deal_.

* * *

 

 

            The second time is when they’ve finished practice. Everyone is tired and sweaty, especially so Keith. He’d been throwing himself at his gladiator, mercilessly cutting through the alien metal like warm butter. Shiro kept telling him to calm down, but instead it only riled him up more to the point where he decided that after everyone left, he was going to work on his one on one. Again, everyone left, one by one, until it was only him left. “Begin level Two.” He called out, and when the gladiator fell to the ground, poised and ready to attack. He immediately charged it and within a few moments, it collapsed to his feet, dissipating into the air like mist. He went through three more levels like that until sweat dampened his hair and his breathing was labored. “Begin…Level five.”

            “You shouldn’t overexert yourself, Keith.” The voice jolted him out of the haze he had put himself in, and he turned to see Hunk in his armor still, watching him with a sort of fondness that twisted something in his chest oh so slightly. “You need to rest.”

            “How long have you been there?” was all Keith managed to blurt, eyes wide. He hadn’t changed out of his armor, so that must mean that-

            “I never left. I was just sitting down and you never saw me.” Hunk looked worried now, pushing himself off of the wall and walking towards the red paladin. “And with how sharp your reflexes usually are, that’s worrying. You need to sleep.” Keith almost made a sound of protest, but a finger (Soft, warm, _big_ ) pressed against his mouth and effectively shut his brain off completely as he looked up at the large Polynesian man, whose eyes never changed from their warm, accepting aura. “Come on. You need a shower and sleep. In that order.”

            It didn’t sound like a command, but the way that his whole body ached to obey made a startled noise work its way through his mouth, and he pulled away. He didn’t realize how flushed his ears had become until he had raced to his room, looking at his bright lobes and how it seemed to dust the apples of his cheeks oh so slightly.

            The shower he took was cold that night.

* * *

 

 

            He wasn’t avoiding Hunk. Not really? He was avoiding the way that Hunk made him feel. That odd, crushing sensation in his chest every time Hunk smiled or when he explained something he could never understand. It unsettled him, it unnerved him. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

            So he did what he did best: he distanced himself. Slowly, carefully, but soon it was almost like he wasn’t part of Hunk’s life at all. Something tugged at the thought of not being in Hunk’s sight, by Hunk’s side. He made sure to promptly slam the door on that, locking it tight and throwing the key so far away he couldn’t see it anymore. He made sure that he was never too close, that when Hunk said something he didn’t reply, though the urge was there. To not look at Hunk when he laughed. It hurt. He wanted to reach out, grab at those large warm and calloused hands and grip them tight. The desperation for Hunk to look at him was _insane_ , and it seemed to crush his ribs inward, puncturing his heart as the fear would quickly follow. Everything became too bright, too much, too loud. He was too unworthy to be near someone like that. Someone with softness and only warmth in his heart. He would get cut on all of Keith’s edges, ripping open like a feather pillow close to bursting. The fear that Hunk would never look at him again with happiness seemed to drown out the irrational need to ask for, of all things, a _hug_.

            What was he, six? He didn’t need a hug. Hugs were for babies.

            He doesn’t look as Hunk swings Lance in an embrace that has his whole body aching at just the thought.

* * *

 

 

            Shiro is concerned, Keith knows this by the way he tries to coax him out of his room to go spar on the training deck. He knows he goes from concerned to _alarmed_ when Keith says no. And soon enough, Coran is at his door, slamming his fist against it. “Open up, boy! I need to check your vitals, and you’re hardly out of your room!”

            Keith groaned softly, knocking his head on the wall as he stood up with a small stagger. He’d been eating less, too. Trying to get back to the safety of his room as fast as he could. When he didn’t move to open the door, Coran punched in a number and the door swished open, making Keith yelp as soon Coran was _very much_ in his space. “So, tell me your symptoms!” Coran said cheerfully as he scanned Keith, who simply glared at him. “Oh, don’t be like that, I’m not a paladin. Whatever your troubles are, you can tell me. Be it physical troubles or worries. You five aren’t the only paladins I’ve worked with.”

            Keith only seemed to curl in on himself more, but when Coran patiently waited for him to speak, he opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before asking in a voice so quiet only the altean’s keen sense of hearing gave him the ability to hear, “Do you think paladins are allowed to be with someone?”

            Coran pulled back at the heaviness of the question and soon situated himself criss cross in front of Keith, caressing his mustache. “Well, none of the paladins except for Alfor married. But if I had to make a rumour known, the green and the blue paladin of that time seemed to be… enamoured with each other.”

            Keith’s eyes widened as Coran continued. “As I recall, the Red lion had someone, but during training and battles, she let her fog her mind, and a couple times they were unable to form Voltron. But it wasn’t her fault.” Coran let a crinkled smile appear on his face. “Both of you red paladins, you’re always so fierce when it comes to protecting others, but never so much when protecting yourselves. We’re here for you, Keith. If ever you need us. You don’t have to hide yourself away, or you’ll end up wasting away.” His voice was sad, as if he’d seen it before. Keith suddenly realized how _old_ Coran was as he continued to speak.

            “Her name was T’yrxia. She hailed from a planet where only the strong survive. Affection was something she was never used to. She was only used to blood, to bruises and pain, and I saw it in her training. She was the first paladin, and your predecessor. She refused to back down to any challenge, to anything thrown at her, and she excelled quickly in the art of close range combat. Her long range could have used some work, but in the end, she was _formidable._ ”

            Coran’s voice began to crack as he continued to speak. “But she had one weakness. One that even _I_ didn’t know, as her mentor, as her instructor, as her _friend_. She did not know what love was. And when it struck her, she did not know what to do with it. It had never happened before. T’yrxia had fallen in love, and she was horrified. She saw it as an illness, as something that could potentially destroy her. And in the end it did, but by her own hand.

            “You see, when Zarkon left, he asked her to join him. She almost did, but when the thought of leaving her one sided beloved behind in Altea struck her, it was too painful. So she stayed, though she wilted away in secret, watching them from afar. It’s a terrifying thing, watching someone waste away in front of your very eyes.” Coran’s eyes trailed down to the floor again, as if he was rewatching the strong unstoppable force of a paladin wither into dust over and over again. He took a deep, controlled breath before continuing.

            “She died thinking she did not deserve affection, that she did not need it. And when the time came that we attended her Burial, it turned out that they loved her. So, so dearly. Dearly enough that they killed themself too, hanging themself in the tree T’yrxia was buried under.” Coran swallowed heavily, and Keith nearly jolted when a slightly shaking hand rested on his shoulder. “Please, Keith. Do not let your own fears and anxieties get in the way of you being happy. I do not want history to repeat itself. I already failed once at protecting those under my care. I don’t want to bury another red paladin.”

            Keith could feel the horror radiating off of Coran as he finished speaking, the tremor palpable as Coran stood up and stepped back, eyes dark and full of sorrow no one had seen before. “Please come out, Keith.” His voice wavered oh so softly. “Don’t hide. No one is here to hurt you. Hunk has been asking about you. Pidge and Lance don’t talk as much at dinner. Even Allura is worried sick. We need you back, Keith.”

            Keith stared up at Coran with wide eyes before taking the offered hand, pulling himself up and letting Coran grab him tightly and pull him into a hug that Keith knew wasn’t for him, not really.

            Neither was the apology that bled past Coran’s lips.


	2. The Red Paladin's Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knows he can't keep separating himself from Hunk and the rest of them. What happens when it might cost him?
> 
> Talk me Down- Troye Sivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DHING ITS FINALLY HERE TAKE IT FUCKING TAKE IT

            The door was formidable, looming over Keith’s slight frame. His fist was up to the door, but instead of feeling it knock against hard metal, it froze just a few inches away from it. He tried to will himself to knock, to will himself to confront Hunk about what he was feeling, about how it scrambled his brain into mush. He tensed a little more, face scrunching and body tense as he struggled to push himself forward until… until…

            He swore to himself as he spun on his heel, the fear too much as he practically sprinted back to his room, cursing his weak heart. But he knew that he couldn’t ignore Hunk anymore.

* * *

 

 

            It was gradual, but Keith slowly managed to integrate back into Hunk’s circle, not making eye contact with the practically glowing yellow paladin. Slowly, bit by bit it became easier to be by his side, and the cravings to be near him, to be the source of his laughter, was enough, if only for that moment. Shiro seemed to be satisfied, not really understanding the situation but letting it go, if only because it seemed that everything was starting to shift back into the normal situation, where Keith and Lance would argue, Pidge would insert a snarky but witty observation, and Hunk, big, kind _perfect_ Hunk, would try and diffuse the tension, make the not really anger die down. Keith almost always listened to the taller man, and Lance was close behind. And after that, everything seemed to go back to normal.

* * *

 

 

            That is, until an attack blared throughout the castle in the wee hours of the morning, the paladins barely managing to get into their suits and lions before the Galra were upon them, trying to get through their particle barrier and capture the lions. It wasn’t a hard fight, but when Hunk got hit with their Ion Cannon and his scream echoed throughout their comms, his heart nearly stopped. He could hear shouting, frantic Spanish from Lance and Shiro barking back orders for Keith to _come back, now! Don’t go off alone!_ But for the first time in what seemed forever (Garrison days.) he didn’t listen as he slammed his foot on the gas and raced towards the lion twice the size of his. “Hunk!” He shouted, voice raw from fear, and not from the battle. “HUNK!”

            His comms buzzed for a second, and Hunk’s voice was dimly coming through it, though it was static at best. “I’m- my arm is- Not really sure- blood-” Keith’s veins froze as he heard the words, and knew that Hunk was in deep trouble. Without even thinking, he put his lion on autopilot and had it eject him towards the yellow lion, which opened up for him warmly. He stumbled through the maw of the creature as he managed to make it to the cockpit, which he’d never been to in Yellow Lion before. He’d spent evenings in Shiro’s cockpit, talking about Garrision days, and some time helping Pidge repair some stuff in theirs. He’d even been in Lance’s once, if only to wake him up from his stealth nap. But Hunk’s cockpit, he’d never dared step foot into it.

            Everything glowed with a soft honey yellow, almost a gold colour as he raced to the front, where the chair was. At a closer look, he could see warnings flashing on the console and there was some paneling inside of the cockpit that was broken, some wires sticking out of the holes. The screen with his stats seemed to be flickering too, as if struggling to stay online, much like Hunk’s communications. He could see Hunk’s helmet had been knocked off and a clump of drying blood was matting his hair. Keith nearly couldn’t breathe as he spun the chair around to take in the damage. Immediately, he knew that he needed to get Hunk to a cryo-pod, _now_.

            Hunk’s left arm was definitely broken, the limb, bent at such an odd angle Keith felt the urge to vomit nearly twist his stomach into doing it, much like the yellow paladin’s own mannerisms. Lacerations were decorated up his right leg, probably due to the scraps of metal that flew around with the blast hitting him dead on and all. His breathing was shallow, but still there, and his face was scrunched so tightly in pain, Keith’s heart ached horribly.

            A coffee coloured eye opened oh so slightly, and Keith’s breath hitched as Hunk furrowed his brow in confusion. “What…” He coughed, blood spilling slightly from his mouth as Keith practically lurched forward to grab him if he fell. “What are you doing here? The fight…” He tried to sit up, but Keith put an oh so gentle hand on Hunk’s right shoulder, pushing him back into the seat. “Keith. You gotta-”

            “I’m not going anywhere.” Keith sounded a lot more confident than he felt. “Shiro, Pidge and Lance are finishing up with everyone else, okay? I’m gonna get you back to the cryopods as fast as I can. I promise.” He let his hand trail down traitorously close to Hunk’s hand, instead lingering on his forearm and tracing the cocoa skin visible. “I won’t let you get hurt anymore.” With a deep breath, he focused on his Red lion, slowly getting her attention and pulling her towards the Yellow lion, and when a loud chomp noise was heard and they began moving, Keith sighed in satisfaction. All those weeks of working on a mental bond had worked, and now Red lion was maneuvering them back to the castle without a cockpit. Next time Keith had time, he would pet her gigantic robot ears. A wave of amusement rolled through him from his lion, and he huffed.

            A hand grabbed his own and he paused, warmth blooming through his fingertips as he looked down to see Hunk holding his hand so tightly but so gently, as if he were afraid Keith’s fingers would crumble into dust in front of his very eyes. “Good to see you’re not mad at me anymore.” Hunk’s voice was weak, but full of happiness. Keith’s eyes widened. “I thought I upset you, when I tried to be near you. You looked lonely. I didn’t want that look to be on your face.”

            _Oh no_ , was all Keith could think in that moment of realization, as Hunk gently rubbed his thumb over the softer flesh of the back of Keith’s hand in a slow and fluid motion. He had been struggling so hard to distance himself, to stop himself from getting hurt when that was all he was doing to Hunk. The yellow paladin thrived on giving affection, and closing himself off had made him think that Keith didn’t want his warmth, his smile or his laugh. Hunk had been, now that he thinks about it, surprisingly quiet the last couple of days, right after Keith slowly began to reintegrate himself into the paladin dynamic, still never looking Hunk in the eye. Oh, what a fool he had been. This soft, loveable, benevolent man was so vulnerable as he stared up at him, a strange look on his face that later Lance will tell him was _smitten_ ; Hunk had a look of soft wonder and awe on his face as Keith stared back almost owlishly. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but suddenly Hunk’s body slumped, and his eyes rolled back in his head, mouth still open as if he were about to ask something. “Hunk?” Keith yelped, for the second time that morning. “HUNK!”

* * *

 

 

            Hunk was quickly taken to the cryopod, and was in there for four days. Those four days, Keith was an absolute wreck. He hardly did anything more than eat and train, barely sparing any of the other paladins a second glance until Lance finally pounced on him while he was nearly blacked out from training too hard, like how Hunk warned him against.

            “Okay, that’s enough. Simulation, off!” The gladiator disappeared into particles and Keith stumbled to the ground, breath coming in heaving pants as he looked over to a stern Lance with a hand on his jean hip. How long had he been there? “Keith. It’s been seven hours. You should be sleeping.”

            “Fuck off, Lance.” Keith’s voice was raw as he grabbed his bayard, shirt soaked to the bone as he wobbled a little bit, gripping his head when it throbbed with pain. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate, and he could feel the bags under his own eyes. “Initiate training level-”

            “CANCEL. Training. Simulation.” Lance’s voice was sharp and Keith nearly turned around and snarled at him only to have Lance move so fluidly behind him that he didn’t notice himself being slammed to the ground, pinned by Lance’s weight on his stomach and tanned hands gripping his wrists, pressing them against the ground. “Keith, you need to stop!” Lance’s voice was raw with anxiety and anger, and Keith finally seemed to notice the puffiness of Lance’s eyes and the slight redness around them. “You can’t keep running yourself into the ground because of something you couldn’t control.”

            “What do you know.” Keith whispered angrily, all the fight to get Lance off of him dissipating into the air around them. “What do _you_ know about something I can’t control? You don’t know what the fuck is going on, so don’t you fucking patronize me.” He made a move to get up, but Lance’s clear voice cut him down to his very bone.

            “I know Hunk is in love with you.”

            What?

            No- That-

            “And I know you have the emotional understanding of an aardvark with a water pistol.”

            Ah, there’s the insult. Lance seemed to keep going, though. “Listen, Keith. I know I may have hated you before the whole giant space cats and aliens and Terminator Shiro thing happened, but one thing is for sure, Hunk never did. Now that I thought about it, every time I would complain about you, he seemed to always come up with a counter, talking about your skills and assets. Pissed me off, really, that he wouldn’t insult you with me.” He seemed to chuckle before going sober. “But honest to god, Keith, I’ve never seen him as enamoured with someone as he is with you. Believe me. All he wants to do is make you happy.”

            Keith stared up at him, breathless as Lance finally got off of his diaphragm, standing up and brushing himself off. “I know you like him too, Keith. And it’s high time you told him.”

            Something welled up inside of the red paladin, and before he could stop himself, he let it go. “I’m not worthy.” He said in all but a whisper. “How am I supposed to be someone even within Hunk’s league? He’s… soft, kind, warm, strong. I’m the exact opposite. I’m not exactly relationship material. He’s a dandelion, and I’m a forest fire. I don’t want to burn him alive.”

            “Then don’t.”

            Hunk was standing in the doorway, leaning onto it with a tired little smile. Keith immediately sat up, eyes wide as the yellow paladin lumbered over to him, Lance having sneakily made his exit as Hunk sat down next to him. “Hey.”

            “Hey.” Keith’s voice seemed to crack again, especially as he watched Hunk take his hand once again, moving his thumb just as affectionately as he did before, when he was dying. “You look-” he coughed. “You look better. Great, even.”

            Hunk hummed softly, moving towards Keith with a tiny little shuffle. “Mm, I’m glad to look that good to you. You, on the other hand, don’t look that good at all.” He leaned forward a little bit and sniffed, another hum leaving his throat. “When was the last time you took a shower?”

            Keith cringed at the realization that he hadn’t showered since Hunk was put in the cryopod and immediately tried to wrench himself away, Hunk’s strong grip stopping it immediately. “Hey, hey.” He whispered, as if he were talking to a frightened animal, and in more ways than one, that was exactly how Keith felt. “It’s fine, I haven’t showered either.” A pause dragged between them, but when Hunk asked softly, “Do you want to shower together?” Keith couldn’t stop the bob of his head as he finally, _finally_ , accepted defeat.

            “Yeah.” His voice was soft. “Yeah.” And Hunk’s arms enveloped him in warmth he’d been missing all of his life.

* * *

 

 

            The water was hot, but Hunk’s hands on him, massaging soap into his skin and gently scratching down his sides made him burn from the inside out. His whole body was drenched inside of the double headed shower, and he practically clung to Hunk’s comforting presence in the enclosed space with him. Warm, full lips peppered his face and his ears and his head with kisses, soft and oh so loving and Keith was struggling to come to terms with the fact that it was _okay_ for him to have this.

            “You’re so pretty, Keith.” Hunk’s voice was calming, gentle but non-negotiable. Like telling Keith something that blew his mind was something that was as obvious as the fact that he was naked in front of someone for the first time in his life. He shivered at the words, and Hunk, bless him, knew it was a good shiver. “I adore this side of you, the side only I can see.”

            A hand gripped his right hip and pulled him closer to Hunk, who massaged the skin there as if he were born to shatter Keith’s entire world perspective with his pure existence. Soon, after the both of them were clean, Hunk wrapped him into another hug, Keith’s face buried in Hunk’s shoulder. His left arm had scars, and so did his legs but oh, with Hunk fully bared like this, he could see the intricate Hawaiian tattoos etched into his skin, etched into surprising muscle as he moved to press Keith against the glass wall, his breath making the taller man shudder slightly. He could feel the fear and anxiety well up inside him again, but with a quick movement he wrapped his arms around Hunk too, burying his face in the hollow of his collarbone.

            They stayed like that for a while, just being with each other under the hot spray until with a small movement of Hunk’s hips, Keith realized that Hunk was hard against his thigh. “I-sorry-” Hunk managed to stutter out, beginning to pull away when Keith pulled him right back, a flash of panic going through him at the thought of Hunk thinking he was disgusting Keith. Quite the opposite, actually.

            “I-” He took a deep breath, knowing how big his pupils must have been in that moment, feeling how much Hunk wanted him tended to have that effect on him. “You can fuck me.” His words were hushed ask he spoke them, quickly following up with “If you want.” To try and not sound as needy as he actually was.

            Hunk stared at him in surprise, and Keith almost shrinked away before feeling Hunk lift him like he was nothing and press him against the glass wall of the shower, chest rubbing against it as he groaned softly. “You’re so seductive, Keith. Of course I want to.” To prove his point, he rolled his hips against the small of Keith’s back, feeling how the skin beneath him quivered and jumped. “But do we have the stuff to do it?” His voice was hoarse, especially so as Keith nodded and whispered “In my room.”

            Without a second thought, Hunk gently and lovingly scooped Keith up, grabbing a towel and turning the water off before traversing to Keith’s bed, tossing him down wetly with a plop that had him bouncing on the mattress. Keith stared at the paladin above him with wide eyes before scrambling to grab a half empty bottle of lubricant, which made Hunk raise an eyebrow.

            Keith flushed before hesitantly squirting some onto his own fingers. “The nights were lonely.” Was all he said, and Hunk leaned in for a kiss, watching with surprise as Keith steadily opened himself up, one finger quickly evolving into two and three. Hunk couldn’t stop himself from pumping himself in excitement as Keith rolled his hips eagerly into his own fingers, sobbing when he couldn’t hit the spot inside him. He never could, and it drove him mad.

            “Keith.” Hunk still sounded so loving, but instead of a calm kind, it was more of a need to take, to hold and secure, to fuck. “Is it- can I?” Hunk’s cheeks were flushed and damp from not toweling off from their (wonderful) shower, and Keith couldn’t think of anything more gorgeous than Hunk situated between his legs at Keith’s nod, rutting slightly against his lube slicked thighs. His grip on Keith’s hips were so tight that Keith was 100% sure that there would be bruises the next morning, and that for some reason made everything more and more exciting as he felt Hunk’s thick girth slowly slide into him.

            He gasped, he shivered, he moaned as Hunk tore him apart in the best way Keith could imagine. It was the sweetest torture, as if he could die from having Hunk’s dick inside of him. His thighs twitched as he struggled to keep himself open, back arched and head thrown back as he gripped the blankets below them so tightly he was sure they would rip. Hunk wasn’t doing any better, judging by how he heavily kissed and sucked hickeys into his collarbone and lower neck. Thank god the uniform covered.

            Slowly, Hunk began to move, rolling his hips and pistoning into Keith at such a rhythm they could both swear their hearts were following in sync. Hunk kept running his hands over Keith’s body, kissing any spot that seemed to be too pale, too lonely. He showered Keith with kisses instead of water as he hiccuped underneath him, both hands now gripping his biceps as Hunk’s speed began to grow. Slowly, but steadily. Keith’s voice was high pitched as Hunk finally began to rub against his sweet spot, cheeks a blotchy red as he neared his orgasm at a deliciously torture pace. He brought a hand down between them as his other hand lifted and wrapped Hunk in a hug so tightly the larger man nearly couldn’t breath as Keith’s shuddering breath ghosted across his neck, the remnants of his name being the thing that made him finally fall apart, spilling into Keith and making his soft voice sigh with satisfaction as he too came, spattering his chest with his own cum, making Hunk laugh as he grabbed for the towel.

            Keith was too warm to really think, as Hunk wiped him down in-between kisses, lazily kissing him back when it was his already swollen lips that were targeted. Hunk also made quick work of cleaning him out, which made Keith twitch and whine as his toes curled. But after it was over, Hunk immediately pulled Keith into a spooning session, making sure the unusually cold Korean boy was warm, sated, and happy.

            And he was, as he nuzzled into Hunk’s heat, kissing his bicep (or what he could reach of it) lazily, trying to portray how he felt, how he had never felt so loved and happy in his life, and in the end, he hadn’t had to say a word.

            Hunk already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much love to the Heith shippers!  
> Twitter: @shadyfuckr  
> Please come see me!

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boys.


End file.
